Spirit Walker
by 2olluxCaptor98
Summary: Kiyoko was your everyday girl. Purifying spirits, hiding from her past, training to be the best. That is, until Ichigo and the 'freak pack' get involved with her. Now her life as she knows it is being re-written, with the added bonus of two incredibly cute guys. Rated T for language and mentions of things in later chapters.ABANDONED (changed writing style...I'm SO Sorry!)
1. Chapter 1

**Spirit walker**

**I don't own Bleach. :[**

**Chapter 1**

**Strawberries should stay on their side of town**

**Kiyoko Akiyama P.O.V**

The air whistled as I sped along the streets. The adrenalin rushes through veins as I speed faster. The wheels dance across the streets and images fly by faster. The bike tilts as I round the corner. Looking up, I slam the brakes on. The back of the bike kicks out as it skids to a stop in front of a group of people in the middle of the road. Taking a closer look at the people in front of me, I silently curse as I realise who it is. 'Oh crap it's those freaks from school.' I curse as I realise that I will have to actually talk to them. 'Hang on, what the fuck are they doing near my house?'

I relax and as I'm taking off my helmet shock passes across their faces. "So, Strawberry. What are you doing this side of town?" Ichigo looks at me with fire in his eyes and scowls. "Don't call me Strawberry!" Behind him the 'exchange student' Renji snickers which earns him a glare from Ichigo. I begin to lose my patience, "No, really. What the fuck are you doing around here?" Ichigo starts stuttering. "Um, ah, we are going shopping?" Ishida face palms subtly and groans quietly. I laugh in my head at Ichigo's idiocy, there are no shops this side of town. "Not buying it. Red, what are all of you really doing here?" I ask Renji, venom spilling from my words. Suddenly I feel the presence of a corrupt spirit a couple of blocks away.

Everyone including me turned in the direction of the spirit. Ichigo turns back to me. "Um, we have something to do. Bye!" Idiot. Did he think I did not notice them looking in the same direction as me? Never mind I'll deal with that later. I put my bike at the side of the road as Ichigo and his friends disappear from sight. I head for the corrupt spirit using my speed and agility to run over roofs and past Ichigo and his friends. I race on determined to get there before the spirit did any damage. As I come to a stop the sight that meets me is a massive corrupt spirit looming over a ghost-child.

I bend down and pull my daggers out of my boots. I spin around and the air whistles in my ears. Striking out with my right hand I disconnect the corrupt spirit's hand from its body. The child runs and hides behind a building. I watch him leave. 'Now that he is out the way I can use more power.' Turning to face the corrupt spirit who is slowly advancing, I hold my daggers with the blades parallel to my arms. "Destroy, Doragonha!" The blades glow red and grow, lengthening and then ending at my elbow with a slight curl outwards.

I run at the spirit and attack dragging my weapon through its skin and bone. A deep wound causes it to fall to the ground. I call to my white friend for his help. "Toshi, time to purify this spirit." **'Of course Kiyoko, I will be ready.' **Toshi's slightly gravelly, distorted voice replies. Standing in front of the spirit my voice becomes gravelly and distorted and my skin becomes white. The marks on my cheeks glow red. "Joy." I say quietly while my arms write the word in the air above the spirit. I pull out the memory of the spirit's most joyful moment.

This spirit was obviously a mother as the memory of a newborn baby cradled in arms is shown. I look up once again at the spirit. The mask cracks and a woman's face appears. The rest of the monstrous body cracks and dissipates into the wind. "What happened to me?" Her gentle voice asks. "You were trapped, but it is okay now. I will send you on to see your family in the afterlife." She nods and I walk over to her, my weapon now two small daggers again. I press the hilt to her forehead and watch her leave for the afterlife as tiny glowing blue lights.

The moment is ruined by a shout from behind me. "What do you mean you want 'purple haired Nee-chan' to send you to the soul society?!" I glance over as the little boy that the corrupt spirit was chasing ran over to me and hid behind me. Ichigo and his friends come chasing after the boy. "Hey! You never told us you were a soul reaper!" A very angry Ichigo raged at me. They obviously saw the fight, but they should leave the boy alone. Turning to the boy I press my dagger hilt to his head and he leaves for the afterlife.

I turn back to Ichigo. "Sorry, but I don't have a clue what you are going on about. Soul reaper? What is that? Are you a cos player?" Ichigo turns bright red and forgot how to speak. Instead 'Icy', Byakuya turns to me. "You don't know what that is? What about-" I cut him off mid sentence, "This seems interesting and all, but I really have to go." I took off at the fastest sprint I could. Leaving them all in the dust.

Once I reached my bike I took off home. Once home, I kicked off my boots and sat with a bowl of udon noodles. That's when it struck me. 'Tomorrow is school, I'd almost forgotten. That means I will have to avoid 'Them' at all costs.'

**Hey! Please read (well you just read it) and review! I will post weekly/fortnightly if I can. Please tell me if you want Kiyoko's love to be Byakuya, Kisuke or...Both! The one with the most requests shall be her love interest! As I said before please review, I live off reviews. Byakuya will make you cookies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I don't own Bleach :[**

**I own Kiyoko though!**

**Sweets!**

The sun blares through the window in my training room, banishing my demons again until night. I continued my push-ups thinking back to the nightmares that chased me from bed and sleep. 'I think that those dreams are becoming more substantial.' I finish my push-ups and yawn. 'Less than two hours sleep will not do good for my concentration.' I run upstairs to my bedroom and get dressed after a short shower.

Once again the scars of the wars in my nightmares are retreating from sight. I hope they will be gone by this evening but I know they will not. I pack my bag for school hoping that I will not come across the band of freaks again. I rev the engine then tear off in the direction of my school on my bike. I could feel several corrupt spirits in the area but as long as they don't eat anyone I won't have to deal with them.

The first few classes at school pass uneventful. I manage to avoid Ichigo and his weird little group of friends. I walk up to the roof silently avoiding everyone. I begin eating my lunch while staring at the sky. If I concentrate hard enough the sky becomes full of multicoloured ribbons. Suddenly I heard a shout, "Hey! Kiyoko!" 'I know tht voice. Please no!' I turn my head reluctantly. Lo and behold it is Ichigo and his friends. I suddenly got a sneaky thought. I find Ichigo's ribbon and pull, hard. "Ouch! Who did that?" I pull again. "Ouch! Cut it out!" I keep pulling on the ribbon, trying not to smirk. "Kiyoko Akiyama, I suggest you stop that." Byakuya warns me. Without asking the obvious question – how does he know what I am doing – I stop. It had gotten old anyway.

"Kiyoko-san, can we ask you something?" Cute, little Orihime asks. Placing my feet onto the top of the rails where I was sitting I back flip over Ichigo's head, bento still in hand. "So, what do you want to ask me?" I say as I sit cross-legged on the ground. Orihime sat one side of me while Renji sat the other side of me. "Well, I guess the most obvious one is; Are you a soul reaper?" Ichigo asks me. "As I said yesterday, what the fuck is a soul reaper?" Orihime is startled by the language I use but recovers quickly. "Well, a soul reaper is someone who gets rid of hollows and sends souls to the Soul Society." Rukia supplies not so helpfully. 'To be honest this answers nothing and creates more questions.'

I ask question after question about the Soul Society, soul reapers and hollows but, their vague answers just create more questions for me. I can't help feeling they are keeping something from me. "I don't believe anything you just said." I state bluntly. 'It matches nothing I have known since I was born.' Ichigo smirks. "How about if we show you our soul forms?" I look up at the sky. 'Full of himself much?' I say in a bored tone to Toshi. A dry laugh is my only reply. "Nope still wouldn't believe you, so save yourself the effort." Ichigo lowers his head in defeat. "How about if we show you, your soul form?" Rukia says with a glint in her eye, pulling out a weird looking glove. 'No way! She wants to kill me?' I panic.

Next thing I know I am running at top speed to my nearest sanctuary, my favourite sweet shop. I literally burst in the door of the shop. "Kiyoko-chan, what can I get for you today?" Kisuke asks me. I hide a smirk. They will never look for me in a sweet shop! I run behind Kisuke. "Apple and pear drops please. Also can you hide me, there is a load of weird freaks chasing me!" He turns and smiles behind his fan. "Of course, anything for my favourite customer."

I sat in the corner of his shop eating my apple drops. Suddenly Ichigo walks into the shop, followed by everyone else. "Have you seen a girl with purple hair, Kisuke?" He asks. "Well hello Ichigo-kun, how are you today?" Just then Ichigo notices me in the corner, "Found you!" I jump up and run behind Kisuke. "You know these freaks Kisuke? I feel betrayed." I whisper while hiding behind him. Kisuke laughs, "We will settle this over some drinks I think." Against my will I am pulled into his dining area and seated at a table.

"How do you Kisuke so well?" Renji asks me. I swallow what's left of my sweets. "I really like his shop's sweets. Plus he is really fun to talk to." Renji suddenly bursts out laughing. I get annoyed, I don't even know why he is laughing. Kisuke sits down beside me and makes Renji move, I stifle a smirk. "So, why were you chasing Kiyoko-chan?" "We are trying to make her believe that she is a soul reaper. Her spirit energy is barely there but, we know she is hiding it. She also fought a hollow with a zanpakto." Renji replies while everyone else nodded. Kisuke turns to me, "Really Kiyoko-chan, you were keeping secrets from me? I'm hurt." He pouts at me. "Fine, fine. I'll show you what I can do. I have a training room at home-", "We have one right here!" Kisuke interrupts me by opening a trapdoor to a massive training grounds. 'Cool!'

I slowly make my way down the ladder but I get bored, so I jump off the ladder and land in the centre of the training grounds. Kisuke and Ichigo follow then the rest of them come down. I notice that Kisuke takes up the position opposite me. "I'm not the only one keeping secrets, hmm Kisuke?". "Touché, Kiyoko-chan." He smiles and shares a rather cheeky look with Ichigo before pulling a sword out of his cane. I leave my daggers in my boots. "Try to get my hat." Kisuke grins at Ichigo then me. I decide to humour him and go all out, well 40% all out.

In the time it takes Kisuke to blink, I run up to him and take his hat and return to my original place. It takes a couple of seconds before Kisuke reaches up to his head to find no hat. I look over at the group to find them blinking. "Was that supposed to be hard?" I ask innocently while smirking at Ichigo. I sit down on the ground and pop a pear drop in my mouth. 'Kisuke looks good with a sword.' "Ah, Kiyoko-chan! Your so fast but, where is your zanpakto?"

I bend down and pull my daggers out of my boots. "Do you mean these?" Kisuke looks at them, "A daisho pair? Interesting." I ignore his ramblings and adopt a more powerful stance. "Destroy, Doragonha." My blades lengthen along my arms and curve out just before my elbow. "Don't hold back." I say launching myself at the enemy. It quickly becomes a battle of parrying and dodging attacks, both Kisuke and me. I spot an opening, dragging my weapon through his sword arm I whisper; "Burn." Kisuke drops the weapon and holds his burning arm.

Suddenly Orihime runs forward and says something I can't make out. A bright shield surrounds his arm and begins healing it. 'Orihime is one of them too?'. "Well Kiyoko-chan, you are quite talented." Kisuke grins. He will never know that I was only using a third of my overall power, not to mention Toshi's power. We agree to sit and have some food to calm down.

While we sit around the table I look at their feelings. Thanks to Toshi's powers I am an empath, unfortunately it is not always useful. I look at each of them in turn. Byakuya has a feeling of grief and protectiveness whenever he looks at Rukia his sister, hmmm. Renji practically shouts love when he looks at Rukia. Orihime is the same every time she looks at Ichigo or even hears his name. Kisuke is mischievous and slightly interested in someone but, I can't make out who. Rukia is obvious with the love she has for Renji, how are they not together? What I notice the most however is the deep trust they all have for each other. It's all a little too...cloying. 'I'm leaving.'

"Sorry Kisuke but, I think I will go home." I stand but, suddenly a hand grasps my arm. "I will walk you home." Byakuya states. I try to glare at him but, he ignores me and is already out the door. I give in, only this once. We walk in silence for a few minutes. "You know you can trust us, Akiyama?" I turn to him; "No. Trust is for idiots. It is a tool people use to tear your soul apart piece by trusting piece." He stops and looks at me weirdly. 'Shit, I said too much.' "Has someone done this to you?" He asks me, simply interested. I keep walking. "I don't know you, so guess what I'm not going to do; tell you anything." I walk forward at a faster pace. When we are outside my house I turn to him. "Life isn't always roses and rainbows. You are all so innocent and shielded from the real world. I suggest to stay that way. Don't let your view of this world become as jaded as mine."

**Lots of Byakuya goodies for everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed last chapter!**

** Please favourite and review this chapter too! **

**Sorry for late upload, I had trouble with internet :[ **

**Don't forget to say if you want Kiyoko to be with Byakuya, Kisuke, or...both!**


End file.
